Gimme That Girl
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Alex never believes she's beautiful when Mitchie tells her. How can Mitchie change her girl's mind? Songfic by Joe Nichols, F/F


Gimme That Girl

**This one's based on the song by Joe Nichols. It's the second of those song fics I said I was planning. It's also part of my one year celebration, along with The Dance. I joined this site one year ago Thursday, but I already know I'm not gonna have time to post this then, so you get it now. My writing's definitely gonna slow down this month compared to February. It's already scheduled to be my busiest month of the year. I'm still gonna do as much as I can though, so enjoy this. I know it's been stuck in my head for a week.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, these stories would be on TV or somewhere. So clearly, I'm not the genius behind the song, WOWP, or Camp Rock. Darn.**

"Alex, come on, we're gonna be late for our reservations!" Mitchie called down the hallway towards the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend of two years. Hearing no response beyond some shuffling and a muffled crash, she decided her presence was required. She walked down and poked her head into the room, almost getting smacked in the face with a pair of sweat pants.

"Mitch, have you seen my red dress? I can't find it anywhere." Alex called from somewhere in the pile of clothing formerly known as their closet.

"Yeah, you left it out in the bathroom so you wouldn't forget, remember?" The pile shook, and Alex emerged, looking flustered, but no worse for wear. She was clad only in some blue jeans covered in holes around the knee area, and a slightly tight-fitting old purple top she'd gotten a few years ago on a vacation. Mitchie smiled at her. "Or, you know, you could just go like that. You already look so beautiful."

Alex brushed past her to the hall, and soon returned with the dress. "I do not! I'm nowhere near beautiful enough to be seen out on the town with a rock star yet." She walked towards the mirror to start dressing. Behind her, unnoticed, Mitchie quietly snapped a picture of her amazing girlfriend. She saved it to her phone to upload later and went on to gather the supplies for their night out. They headed to their favorite restaurant, a smaller place called the Rusty Nail, and had a great time. Mitchie very much enjoyed her favorite bacon cheeseburger, while Alex, not wanting to get all messy and feel ugly in public, went with a simple grilled cheese sandwich.

A couple of days later, Mitchie was on her way home from a day at the studio recording some songs for her highly anticipated album, which was releasing in a few months. She called it a day early because she had something she wanted to do at home, and headed there early, not notifying Alex of the change in schedule. She opened the door to their house, and strangely enough heard her own voice. Some of her music was playing quite loudly from the direction of the kitchen.

Alex had clearly been hanging around the house all day. She hadn't bothered to put any makeup on and was dancing around barefooted. She wore the sweat pants she'd tossed at Mitchie a couple days ago and a black long-sleeved shirt with a small gray stripe down the arm. She was currently singing along with Mitchie's most recent CD. Mitchie, sensing an opportunity, first took a couple pictures. Then she snuck up and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, her head on the girl's shoulder, stopping her dance.

"Best concert I've ever seen, rock star." She whispered into the girl's ear.

Alex stiffened when grabbed, then relaxed at hearing Mitchie's voice. "You're the rock star. I was just having some fun making lunch. I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Well, I took the second half of my day off. Spending the day with you is a much better use of my time."

"Now, now. Can't have the big rock star not getting her album finished on time because of little old me." Alex playfully smacked her arm.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll get it done. But right now you're much more important." She smiled and spun Alex around. "Now, I believe you have a dance to finish." They did just that, dancing until the song ended. Then they proceeded to enjoy Alex's lunch and spent the rest of the day around the house, just enjoying each other's company.

Later, around seven that night, Harper showed up. Mitchie, who found this unexpected, looked to Alex.

"Oh, Harper called and I kinda invited her to dinner earlier." She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, the more the merrier then!" Mitchie called, skipping back toward the kitchen. She then began serving their dinner, steaks with grilled asparagus on the side.

After everyone declared themselves done and the meal more than satisfactory, the trio headed into the living room with three bowls of ice cream. They ate their dessert while watching a movie Mitchie had stopped to rent on her way home, an older comedy, Rush Hour 2. As always, Jackie Chan was amazing.

Near the movie's end, they had finished the treats. Harper sat with her legs curled under her on the recliner. Mitchie was sitting on the end of the couch. Alex was laying across the rest of the couch, her head resting on Mitchie's lap. She'd been asleep for about fifteen minutes.

"Harper," Mitchie quietly beckoned the girl, "can you grab my phone and take a couple pictures of us?" The girl looked at her questioningly, asking why with her eyes. "It's for something I'm working on," she explained, "sort of a present for Alex." Harper nodded at this and did as she was asked.

Mitchie and Harper watched television by themselves for an hour or so, Mitchie absentmindedly stroking Alex's hair. Eventually though, Harper had to go home. Mitchie woke Alex up, and they saw her off together. They then moved to the bedroom to go to sleep for the night, as they both had to work in the morning. Mitchie fell asleep immediately, but Alex was not as tired from her nap, and laid awake for a couple hours before finally succumbing to the night's call.

Having fallen asleep first, Mitchie also woke up first. She got her shower and got dressed, then headed to the kitchen to start Alex's morning coffee. This was usually how their mornings went, as she had to head in an hour before the other girl. Alex came out of the bedroom once you could smell the nearly done coffee. She stumbled out, rubbing the side of her hair, trying to get the mass to settle down. She wore her long blue night shirt and some blue and white gym shorts. Once she was satisfied with her hair, Mitchie decided it was time for another picture.

"Mitchie!" Alex called, suddenly awake. "Would you stop taking awful pictures of me? You delete that right now!" She lunged toward Mitchie, and started wrestling her for the phone. She was gaining the upper hand when Mitchie decided to kiss her. Alex immediately forgot about the wrestling, and once Mitchie was able to tear herself away, which still took several seconds, she rushed out the door.

"Sorry!" she yelled back. "I need these for something!" Alex was left in the doorway, shaking her head.

That night, Alex met Mitchie at the same door with another kiss. "We never finished that this morning, cutie." She purred.

Mitchie's knees shook a little from her voice. "I believe that's because I was late, beautiful. But now I've got all the time in the world."

"Mitch? Why are you always calling me beautiful? I'm not beautiful right now, I just got home. I look like a wreck."

"Alex, I've got something to show you." Mitchie sat herself down on the couch, starting up her laptop. She quickly headed for YouTube, typing in her own name. She soon found the video she wanted, and turned it for Alex to see.

"Gimme That Girl by Mitchie Torres? What is this Mitch?" She questioned, clearly confused.

"This, is a song I wrote about you. The record company even let me make the video myself. It's the next single from my new album. Just put it out this morning and already five hundred thousand views. Watch." She pushed play and it began.

_Hang up that red dress  
Let down your hair  
Cancel those reservations  
There's no need to go nowhere  
As good as you're looking right now  
Girl I bet you're thinkin' I'm crazy  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me._

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl_

_Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl._

_Gimme a girl that's beautiful  
Without a trace of makeup on  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song  
Dancin' around like a fool  
Starrin' in her own little show  
Gimme the girl that the rest of the world  
ain't lucky enough to know._

_Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl_

_Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl  
Gimme that girl._

Alex's mouth had opened when the video started. There were all those pictures of her Mitchie'd been taking, as well as some she hadn't known about. At the end a message came on. 'Dedicated to Alex. The most beautiful girl I know. Even if she doesn't know it sometimes.' "Mitch!" She whined. "Why did you post all those horrible photos of me on the internet? Now everybody's seen them."

Mitchie held up a finger. "Wait a minute. Take a look at the comments. MrJinn35 said 'That girl really is incredibly beautiful. Wish I could find a great girl like her.' HoganQuake said 'I did find one, and let me tell you, life doesn't get better than sharing it with her.' There's more like them, should I go on?"

"What does all this mean?" Alex asked, clearly exasperated by this point.

"Alex, I always tell you you're beautiful because that's when you are the most beautiful. When you're just being yourself and having fun. It's your uniqueness that makes you beautiful, the things that just you have. Like how cranky you are before you get your coffee in the morning, and how adorable you are when you fall asleep on my lap during movies. Nobody has those things like you do, and that's what I love. It has nothing to do with your looks."

"I know. I'm sorry I got so focused on them. It's just, you're getting to be this big rock star, and I'm still just the next door neighbor girl you grew up with. I thought you might get a bit tired of plain little me for all those Hollywood people."

"Alex, like I said, I love you for you. None of those people is you, so there's no way I could love any of them. You're just stuck with me." Mitchie smiled at her. Alex smiled back, seeming somewhat lighter than she had before.

"Thanks Mitch. I guess I just let my insecurity get away with me a bit. From now on I promise I'm just gonna enjoy being here and being with you, because that is a great thing to enjoy."

Mitchie walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. "Oh, I know an excellent way we could enjoy this moment." She whispered softly, starting to kiss down the other girl's jaw line.

**And that's where it ends. Ain't I a stinker, just cutting out in the middle of that. I do have a feeling the rating would have needed significant changing afterward though, so maybe it's all for the better. Anyway, a friend filled up my flash drive with hundreds of new songs, so I should have lots of new stuff to inspire more stories soon. I'm also thinking about another double story day for my birthday in April. We shall see. Until then, to the review button, and beyond!~SGM **


End file.
